


Daddy Told Me

by seawtch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, this is a poem i wrote and its gross about love and hawke and fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawtch/pseuds/seawtch
Summary: A poem dedicated to my Hawke and Fenris"I though love was brutal father.and the only thing he taught me fatheris that love,its not brutal."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so gross im so sorry i wish i wasnt such a sappy romantic

Love is like magic you tell me father, big smile  
except its magic you cant really see and cant really  
control.  
Unless its tamed, it scares people.  
I was 14 and thought I understood.  
Sword in hand and a funeral later,  
it was the end of the world and i knew love and love  
was the reason I saw woman red as fire survive.

Another funeral later I knew  
even less of magic than I knew of love.  
I though love was brutal father.  
It was swords and blood and howling my pain,  
and the only thing he taught me father  
is that love  
is not brutal. 

It bites and howls but more importantly, its  
the light of his eyes when he finishes writing a note,  
on the way his hands always tremble,  
a reminiscence of shackles too tight and unwanted caress.  
Love is how in spite of everything, he holds me as close as he can  
and smiles when he thinks I'm not looking.  
Its the handkerchief he ridiculously tied to his armor,  
that I offered the night I killed for him.  
Love is still blood father. I'm not mistaken.

I didn't let him do it father and the dwarf said  
'that was the most beautiful act of love I've ever seen'  
and maybe he is right.  
I wouldn't let him damn himself for eternity.  
Love IS like magic father, and that is the thing he hates the most.  
So every time he glows I hold my breath a little, wondering if  
the spell has finally broken but  
he just  
shifts  
mumbles something in a language foreign to me.  
maybe I don't know of love father.  
But I would die for him because couldn't bear the thought of parting.  
and isn't that the end of all love stories.


End file.
